


自由落体

by kyleloveu



Category: batjokes - Fandom
Genre: Chinese, M/M, 中文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 00:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyleloveu/pseuds/kyleloveu
Summary: 授权转载前阵子和列表里的太太约的文❤️ 我爱她 qwq想暖暖圈子所以就问了太太能不能转出来
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 15





	自由落体

自由落体

Chapter 1:

他得了一种无法被治愈的病，这种病起先是从心脏开始扩散，等到了大脑的神经中枢时，他已经来不及去祛除。

在黑暗之中，在下水道和布满油污的玻璃橱窗中，热气蒸腾，废报纸被大风吹起时，布鲁斯•韦恩视线所及之处，是无穷无尽的红色和某人的脸，他的耳朵听见嘶吼声，他的鼻子嗅到陈旧的气味。

而那顺着黑暗爬上他脊椎的愤怒在啃食自己的理智，于是他一次又一次，在每一次的呼吸之间，在路灯报废之前最后的闪烁之间，在他和他之间，他打碎某人的牙齿，打断某人的腿骨，脚狠狠地踩上某人的脸，他又听见了笑声，还有骨头断裂时的声音。

布鲁斯•韦恩拎起小丑，他的脸已经被血遮盖住，蝙蝠侠忽然动作变得轻柔，他抹走那些血液，轻声说“这都是你的错。”他抹走一层面具又来一层面具，可是在油彩下面的脸他亲手曾抚摸过，那里每一道疤痕都代表一次绝望。布鲁斯•韦恩亲吻那些绝望，小丑忽然不动了。

他的喉管被勒住，他明知道蝙蝠侠不会真的杀死他，但是他的睫毛微微颤动，他在为这一刻的动摇倍感喜悦，为这一刻的杀意倍感喜悦。

可他无法发声，正如蝙蝠侠无法杀死他一样，否则就能让男人知道自己的欣喜。

他的呼吸比大海的潮汐更加汹涌——男人松开手之后。左边的脸上还有鞋印，被打落的牙还未吐出去，男人就迫不及待地捉住自己的头发重重地砸向墙壁。

“我知道，”布鲁斯•韦恩握住那些枯草般的发略感无味，“你不会就这样死去，对吗？”

血水从小丑的右眼眶流淌下来，乌青色的皮肤与旁边的苍白格格不入。小丑有气无力地瘫坐在下水道的井盖上，肥硕的老鼠从那里钻进钻出时翻动垃圾的声音，一如这个该死的城市。

他又被打中了一拳，轻微的脑震荡令他视线模糊，他听见“回答我，小丑”，于是他如他所愿，“哈——哈——”

狂笑声惊扰了那些啮齿动物，它们鬼鬼祟祟地跑走，腐烂的味道顺着热气飘向小丑的鼻翼，他边笑边流泪，“是的，我的朋友。”小丑浑身上下的每一块骨骼都动了起来，他嘲笑蝙蝠侠不敢把真面目露出来，他嘲笑他最终还是不能控制住自己，他嘲笑他一边按耐不住愤怒一边又被世俗所累。

布鲁斯•韦恩没再说话，他像是被小丑的笑弄得哑口无言，但出人意料的是，他立马开口说道，“你错了。”布鲁斯•韦恩把小丑推倒在地上，污水弄脏了他的衣服，皱巴巴的外套被染成深色，蝙蝠侠踩断他的右脚踝，“我是来惩罚你的。”

尖锐的匕首穿透小丑的右手掌，他没有皱一下眉，蝙蝠侠向下一用力，他将他死死钉在地上。“你应得的。”布鲁斯•韦恩闻到不知从哪来传来的信息素，一个狡猾又浪荡的Omega的信息素。他紧绷起嘴唇，这丝若有若无的信息素如同烈酒，点燃了他内心的火。

所以他要上一个Alpha，眼前的这个Alpha来舒缓这痛苦——被廉价的信息素勾引的痛苦。

这个疯子，这个精神病，他已经被自己打断了多少的骨头，为什么他还是一声不吭，为什么还有力气嘲讽自己。布鲁斯•韦恩边思索边摩挲小丑身上的那些伤口。湿漉漉的血肉翻出来，个别深的口子甚至可以瞧见白色骨头，他来回撕扯它们，滑嫩的肉连同温热的血包裹起手指，布鲁斯•韦恩就在那一刻，勃起了。

是信息素的作用，还是因为今晚暴力之后疲累的原因，亦或是，他没有治疗方式的病所作祟。

布鲁斯•韦恩不知道，他不知道。

没有一个正常人喜欢操一具尸体，至少蝙蝠侠不喜欢，但不喜欢不代表不能。小丑的腿骨被打断，他的双手被钉住，“你认为我是耶稣？”他来回转动了下自己的脖子，冲着蝙蝠侠笑了笑，“那玛利亚一定是个婊子。”

枪托被塞进小丑的嘴，布鲁斯•韦恩使劲在里头捅了捅，他确信自己又将小丑为数不多的牙打断了几颗。血丝黏连着牙根被吐出去，小丑面无表情地望向天空。哥谭市的空气质量拜这群混蛋所赐一直很差，躺在巷道中与被关在阿卡姆里隔着栅栏仰望天幕并没有什么不同，都是一样的昏暗。

小丑柔软的双腿被高举起，布鲁斯•韦恩拽下长裤，被风吹了一会后那股信息素猛烈了起来，他感到自己的喉咙之中有刀子在被吞咽。Alpha又能怎样？他想，这就是小丑的错误，这是他应得，以Alpha的身份被另一个Alpha当作泄欲的玩具。

是的，这全部都是他的错。布鲁斯•韦恩边想边扶住高高昂起的阴茎顶在小丑的后穴口，干涩又紧致的甬道向他表明自己的抗拒，来自于这具身体的抗拒。蝙蝠侠将小丑的衬衣卷起，他捏住一粒乳首，看清楚小丑精瘦的身材，他向下抚摸，小丑急促的呼吸令蝙蝠侠似乎触碰到隔着一层皮下的骨架。

不屈和坚韧，肮脏与丑陋，布鲁斯•韦恩想要剖开着腐皮烂肉，剖出小丑的心脏再去咬下一块肉。“呵呵哈——哈！”小丑如同将死的鱼，他不反抗也不悲伤，布鲁斯•韦恩趁着液体润滑了穴道，他一口气插到了底。

布鲁斯•韦恩舒服得捏紧了小丑的后劲肉，他逼迫小丑仰起头，像是供人驱使的马匹一样。本职不是用于性交的器官正拼命地分泌保护性液体，而蝙蝠侠则自顾自地抽插起，他本不是这样的人——在床上会不顾床伴感受的人。但是当他看见那团绿色的头发晃动起来，当他听见小丑断断续续的呼吸声，他内心的施虐欲混合起信息素冲破枷锁。

他粗长的阴茎常常使那些Omega娇吟不已，但眼前的人显然不是会叫床的主， 可是这样却别有一番滋味。布鲁斯•韦恩用一只手钳住小丑的双手，腕骨处的口子已经结了痂，此刻被他向后一拽又破裂开，细密的血线与手掌心伤口处的血液沿着皮肤纹路而下。

他妈的，蝙蝠侠暗暗骂了一声，他想这个人到底还有多少的血可以流，他明明可以不用这样，是他逼着自己，他心知肚明与自己手下的亡魂相比，布鲁斯•韦恩是多么的仁慈。蝙蝠侠牵动小丑，他每向前一顶，小丑就本能地想要逃离，于是他就会被拽着头发硬生生吃下全部的阴茎。

从内部被撕裂开的疼痛由后方传导至大脑的深处，没有一个Omega被如此粗暴地对待，当然也没有一个Omega会比Alpha还要Alpha。小丑懒得去和大蝙蝠说自己其实不是Alpha，所以即便是再剧烈的痛楚，他照常吞了下去。粗大的结堵住后穴，堵住那些浓厚的精液，白色粘稠的液体在自己的穴道中被释放，它们继而刺激另一个点令小丑去向了高潮。

他无法遏制住自己的抽搐，被扒光的下半身在他敌人冷淡的视线里逐渐勃起，他感到勒住自己的人动作一滞。

小丑跪爬在地上，两柄匕首被拔出甩在一边，自己的双腿被打断于是只能将支点放在身后的人身上。裸露出的皮肤被粗砺的外衣磨破了皮，这算是他最轻的伤口，他听见那个阴沉的声音说，“你是……一个Omega？”

“我亲爱的，蝙蝠先生，”小丑每说一个单词都需要喘口气，“我是一个Omega。”

所以呢？布鲁斯•韦恩感到自己是一块正被切割的黄油，软绵绵的。

冷寂的街道，人们高谈论阔的声音，潮湿恶臭的城区一角爬上爬下的啮齿生物，还有整座城市永远无法摆脱掉的、陈腐的气味。

他说这一切的源头，引起自己灼烧感般爱意的源头，那若隐若现的信息素的源头，来自于……

布鲁斯•韦恩前所未有的疲倦，他无法抗拒引力，于是他选择下坠到深渊。我爱上了你，我爱上了这无法痊愈的疾病。他温柔地捞起小丑，他亲吻小丑的额头，他从一个暴力狂变成一位风度翩翩的绅士，他接纳了自己。

蝙蝠车的轰鸣声响起，轮胎碾过枯枝败叶，布鲁斯•韦恩决定这一次让阿卡姆疯人院歇息一段时间。

Chapter 2:

“这一周以来哥谭的犯罪率正惊人地下降，你知道为什么吗？”警员对着眉头紧锁住的戈登报告，“那位疯子，我是说小丑，他自周一的晚上与蝙蝠侠见了一面后就消失得仿佛从未出生过一样。”他耸了耸肩膀，双手一摊。

“但我们都知道蝙蝠侠不杀人，”戈登过了好一会才缓慢地说，“而且他也不曾有过囚禁犯人的爱好。”

警员无所谓地将手里的甜甜圈一口吞掉，“但谁管他呢，我们这周轻松多了，街道上那些抢劫妓女的小混混们都躲起来，枪击案下降一半，整个哥谭市正在向好的一面发展。”他说话的语气叫戈登分不出是在真心赞美还是在阴阳怪气。

“你为什么不觉得他和小丑一起死了？”戈登心情变得莫名沉闷。

“那岂不是皆大欢喜？多管闲事的义警在和哥谭市最可恶的小丑激烈战斗中牺牲，但同时他给城市带来了长久的安稳。警长，我敢打赌整个警局只有您还在顾虑这件事。”警员又喝了杯热可可，他臃肿的肚子被搁在桌子上，戈登叹着气。

他推开窗户，清晨的街道上还有些雾气在氤氲，戈登深吸一口气，他在心中祈祷，“但愿如此。”

滴答，小丑听到一滴水落在地上，于是他舔了舔自己的嘴唇。蝙蝠侠已经将自己关在这里约莫有六七天，被打断的腿骨接了回去，只是因为自己是一个Omega，就会让人前后反应截然不同。

但是他知道这都是假象，早在很多年前，哥谭市还未罹患绝症的那会儿，就已经有大大小小的疾病在滋生。彼时的布鲁斯•韦恩只是一个手无寸铁的小男孩，他在不经意间感染了这种传染病，疾病在他身体里潜伏了几十年，最终爆发。

因为无序的小丑而爆发，哥谭市摇摇欲坠的规则被打破，如同多米诺骨牌一样倒塌，无人幸免。小丑的喉咙里发出“嗬嗬”声，承认自己的不堪是一件多么困难的事情，而蝙蝠侠愿意承认，并且默许它的存在。

“你是想等我开口求你，还是说你只是单纯无聊到想看一个人死活不能挣扎的模样？”小丑将舌抵在上颚，语调上扬，他吹着口哨，对黑暗里的蝙蝠侠说，“我很遗憾你得了不治之症……但有什么所谓的？”

小丑躺在床上，他爬起来背靠枕头，“噢，我欣然接受我身体里的一切，你感觉怎么样，这美妙的体验让人上瘾。”

布鲁斯•韦恩走到床头，他拆下小丑眼前的棉布，一层又一层，如同他俩彼此的面具，小丑额间的伤口已然愈合，只是嘴角的疤痕依旧存在。蝙蝠侠又闻到了信息素，迷幻至极的味道在舌尖萦绕，他每呼吸一次，那诱人的气体就深入自己一次。

蝙蝠侠解开自己的皮带，金属磕在床沿的清脆声刺激着小丑的神经，他的眼神由灰暗转为炽烈，他发情了。

小丑转而卸掉自己的一条胳膊，可痛感不能使他脱离情欲，反而令眼前的人步步逼近自己。他一直都能很好地控制住自己，在阴湿寒冷的哥谭市，他把自己伪装成Alpha，比任何人都要冷酷残忍。但这在蝙蝠侠知道自己是Omega后，一切都往失控的方向奔去。

布鲁斯•韦恩握住自己的阴茎，软肉变得挺立，冠头在小丑的唇边摩擦。口水与前列腺液润湿了前端，汹涌的荷尔蒙迫使小丑张开嘴伸出舌舔了舔。滑腻的舌裹住阴茎的前半段细细吮吸，蝙蝠侠的手指在小丑的发间穿梭，他看见小丑的眼睛被水汽覆盖，Omega正渴望自己的身体。

“你应当照镜子看看自己。”布鲁斯•韦恩磁性低沉的嗓音在地下室回荡着，温热的口腔比性器官更具魅力，他扣住小丑的后脑勺，一点一滴地挤压进去。喉咙被塞进异物，小丑却兴奋地晃着自己的腰身，他卖力地吞咽蝙蝠侠的性器，嘴角的疤痕裂开，他像是在冲这个世界微笑。

蝙蝠侠感到心脏怪异地跳动了下，他有些不舍，还有些无助。这件事情为什么会变成这样，他，以及哥谭市，正被小丑拖入地壳，这无可救药的，这扎根在自己心脏的疾病。

应该是从双亲死于枪管下时开始，他的愤怒被冷静吞噬，但他却不知道愤怒，这种急性病一旦成了慢性炎症，就会逐渐扩散，就连死亡也不能分割走它。它变成蝙蝠侠身体里的一个肿瘤，而他却想要铲除这座城市里的所有愤怒，在无辜的世人被子弹击穿头颅时，在妇人怀抱破碎的女儿尸体痛哭时，每一分每一秒，时间将它刻在了布鲁斯•韦恩的骨头上。

他全数抽出阴茎，挺翘的末端与小丑的舌尖拉开一道银丝，再将其挤入人类的第二个子宫里。布鲁斯•韦恩健壮的体魄叫他的高潮延迟了很长时间，亿万的籽种喷出，小丑将部分吞了下去，粘稠的精液糊住他的睫毛，头发、脖颈、眼睛都被腥臭的液体覆盖。

“呼、哈——”小丑发出些许的呓语，“你在做什么？蝙蝠？”他向后摔进被里，四面八方的氧气争先恐后地涌进自己的身体，一如男人的精液，那些肮脏的精液。“你连一个发情的Omega都满足不了。”小丑恶狠狠地嘲弄起蝙蝠侠。

既然你想要同那愤怒一起死亡，既然你已经病入膏肓，那不如就让我将它们释放出来，小丑怪笑起，他不在乎自己会不会被拆卸成一个个零件。因为他看穿了蝙蝠侠，他看穿了这个喜欢伪装自己的人。他的眼神，他说话的方式，他与这座城市格格不入的处事原则，他看穿了它们。

蝙蝠侠拯救哥谭市，而小丑负责吞吃所有的恶。

布鲁斯•韦恩锤上小丑的腹部，于是乎笑声戛然而止，小丑立马弓着腰吐出不少胃液与还未来得及消化的白色液体。他用手背擦了擦嘴，忽然一股巨大的力量把他掀翻，他不得不臀部高抬，蝙蝠侠看到细密的一条缝旁有很多的水渍。他伸出手指在里头搅动了几下，富有褶皱的穴道涌上前去殷勤地裹住食指，它们比小丑的那张嘴更诚实可靠。

但小丑毫不顾忌地大声呻吟，他脸上带着微笑，甚至吹起了口哨。布鲁斯•韦恩伸进去第二根指头，“你从来就没有被人操过这里吗？”他不屑地瞄了小丑一眼。

“嗯哼？你想让我怎么回答，让我猜猜……唔！”小丑被手指顶了下阴蒂，他语气一下变得飘忽，“从未有人，知道我是Omega，除了你。”

随着布鲁斯•韦恩的搅动，咕啾咕啾的水声奏起，他一语不发。

“你是想要我这么说吧，很遗憾，”紧接着小丑惯有的尖锐笑声响了起来，它们刮疼了布鲁斯•韦恩的神经，“那些与我交媾的Alpha，现如今正在天国赞美上帝呢！”

也许他说的是真的，也或许他说的是假的，布鲁斯•韦恩屈起一根手指，骨节顶住肉壁，缓缓蠕动地穴肉拖曳着自己下沉。小丑挺直了自己的腰，他的小腿被夹在蝙蝠侠的肩膀上，氧气开始变得稀薄，他迫切地想要一个吻。

大概是他的呼吸声过于破碎，大概是他的眼神难得迷蒙起来，布鲁斯•韦恩俯下身子亲吻住小丑。他挑起小丑额间的碎发，暗绿色的头发被汗液打湿，它们服服帖帖地粘在一起，布鲁斯•韦恩亲啄干燥的双唇，凛冽的信息素钻进天灵盖，他啃咬起薄肉。

小丑“咯咯”地笑个不停，他的双唇被蝙蝠侠舔舐地血肉模糊，“你是在吸我的血么？”他偏过头去，但很快就被硬生生地掰正，“闭嘴。”布鲁斯•韦恩的舌缠绕起小丑的舌，水声取代了刺耳的笑声，可小丑还是不肯消停地握住蝙蝠侠的阴茎上下套弄起来。

敏感的柱身被带着薄茧的手指揉搓，布鲁斯•韦恩双手揽住小丑，他想要吃掉这个疯子，他颤栗的身体鼓舞了小丑愈加热情地撸动阴茎。

信息素攫住了布鲁斯的所有感官，他在小丑喘息的功夫捅进了穴口，逼仄的甬道很难不让人轻叹一口气。布鲁斯•韦恩托住小丑的臀部，他的外阴唇像是一块果冻在抖动，蝙蝠侠的囊袋每一次地抽插都会撞在其上。

他尺寸惊人的阴茎正在耕耘着这块新田，小丑阴道两边的肉壁布满褶皱，而他正一寸一寸地抚平这些褶皱。宫口咬住前端，像是八爪鱼似的不愿放蝙蝠侠走，他的眉头舒展开来，龟头被宫口一缩一缩地吞吃，骨髓里都是这密密麻麻的噬咬感。布鲁斯•韦恩的头皮发麻，他被小丑吸紧了自己的阴茎，鼓鼓囊囊的囊袋躁动着想要全数射进去。

隐秘的喘气声浮出水面，小丑不再是冰面下的游鱼，他跳上来大口大口地呼吸，为新生而呼吸，也为所爱之人而呼吸。布鲁斯•韦恩的手指在富有弹性的臀部逐一用力，指缝间溢出白花花的肉，这令他低头用嘴解下小丑的衬衫扣子。

挺翘的乳头是娇媚的粉红色，小丑瘦弱的身躯像是被嵌进了蝙蝠侠的胸膛一般，他的后背被抵在石墙上，而乳首正被人含进了口中，他是一只被麻醉后的猫，躺在性欲铺就的手术台上。

布鲁斯•韦恩上下的牙齿轻咬乳头，血液干涸后衬衫上的污渍被口水润湿，他瞧也不瞧一眼，这具肉体有多少的伤痕他一清二楚。小丑不满蝙蝠侠的分心，他挺了挺身体，阴道又吃进去一截阴茎。“啪”，布鲁斯一巴掌打在小丑的大腿内侧，“你比我想象得更贪婪。”

小丑却伸手掰开自己的后穴，“那么你愿意满足我吗？”布鲁斯•韦恩以一根指节探了进去作为回答，后穴要比阴道干涩，但论激烈程度一点儿也不输。中指被绞紧在穴道里，他感到微微的发酸，而小丑这下彻底不出声了。

他被沉甸甸的快感席卷了大脑，他比往常更癫狂，更了解蝙蝠侠，就让这些秩序去他妈的吧，谁会要一个破破烂烂的城市？凝固的油彩们被汗液融化，它们滴到外露的阴茎，布鲁斯•韦恩带着它们一同进入小丑的内里。

由内而外地被操开，小丑柔软的腰肢在蝙蝠侠的冲刺之下显得那么的无助与可怜，但布鲁斯•韦恩知道那里说不准就有隐藏的刀片与子弹。

但是，这位为哥谭市掀起大火的男人变得不堪一击，他扭动起自己，乞求男人能再更深入些，后者欣然答应。信息素弥漫在男人的周围，他的思考开始弛缓，迷醉的香甜气息和陈尸的腐味交杂，布鲁斯•韦恩埋进小丑的肩膀，他像是一个瘾君子，不肯放过一缕这气味。

突然他瞥见小丑脖子上曾经差点致命的刀疤，它们狰狞丑陋，蝙蝠侠出神地凝视那道疤痕，心中有说不出的苦闷。被压抑起的情感和自己马眼喷吐出的液体一样，远远不够，它们奋力地向前挤，一点、一点地溢出来。

窸窸窣窣的布料摩擦声，布鲁斯•韦恩换了一个姿势抱住小丑，肉壁被移动的阴茎刮擦了下，小丑硬了。蝙蝠侠灼热的鼻息喷在他的锁骨处，瘙痒感让小丑在半梦半醒间发出轻笑，褪去往日的刻薄，这笑声荡漾在男人的心底。

高潮来临的时刻，时钟正巧敲了整整十二下，小丑先是僵住身子，再是痉挛了两下喷射出一大股的白浊，精液瞬即在墙壁上画出一大朵的白花。他的阴道规律地收缩，子宫下沉，汩汩的凉丝丝的精液射入宫口，小丑吐着舌头歪在一边。

而蝙蝠侠则是抱紧了小丑，他不可告人的私心想让这个精神病永远待在他专属的疯人院中，阿卡姆不适合小丑，因为小丑他会把愤怒传染给每一个人。

“你为什么还要抱着我呢，小蝙蝠？”小丑甜腻的嗓音响起，他方才被精液润过的喉咙貌似让他变得会正常说话了。但是下一秒，“你该不会是爱上我了吧。”他夸张地比了个鬼脸，而后凑近蝙蝠侠，在他的耳边吹气。

布鲁斯•韦恩有一事不解，那就是为何小丑会比自己更要别扭，他作为点燃这场火的人，明明乐在其中，可就是一而再而三地想要拒绝承认。“你的面具比我的要厚……也更不坦诚。”

缄默围住了小丑。

Chapter 3:

哥谭市变得更加混乱了起来，廉价旅馆里处处可以听见尖叫声，妓女们不是死在床上就是变成一滩垃圾漂浮在水面，毒贩们每天都在杀人，他们比之前更加激进，警察局的大门连续三天被送来三支不同的头颅。

这只是因为没有人再去吞噬哥谭市的恶而已。布鲁斯•韦恩看到蝙蝠灯，他沉默地把自己浑身武装起来，那些面具也被收拾收拾重新盖住自己，以便于他去——“你想要代我收拾烂摊子？”小丑靠在电话亭边，“你以为自己是什么，清道夫？”

“承认吧！这座城市得了疾病，而只有我，这个最严重的病人才能令其稍稍喘口气，”小丑循循善诱，“所以为什么我们不一起来救治哥谭，嗯？”

蝙蝠侠没有理睬小丑，他被放出来后开始不停地劝诱自己不要再做什么义警，不如同他在哥谭大闹一场，将所有的事物推向另一个极端。“你的愤怒与我的愤怒是一样的，既然你看穿了我，那么我就不做伪装了。”小丑扬起一个大大的笑容。

不远处的街道传来阵阵枪声，布鲁斯•韦恩抬头望过去血红色的火焰燃烧了起来，老旧的房屋在火舌中发出噼里啪啦的哀鸣，水泵被辆车撞断，水如同一场小雨纷纷而下。火光映照在他阴暗不明的脸上，唯有那双眼睛还有些的神采。

小丑的笑容保持不变，他展开双臂，“你听见这座城市在哭泣，可你没有办法。”风掀起他的头发，灰扑扑的西装上面还有清晰可见的鞋印和破口。这些都是他在和蝙蝠侠做爱的时候留下的证明，得亏他被翻来覆去地折磨还没有死去，否则布鲁斯•韦恩恐怕早就破了戒。

大家都心照不宣地维持着平衡，可是今天，小丑还是打破了平衡。他渴望无序，而布鲁斯•韦恩却想要他“改邪归正”。

“不要温和地走进那良夜。”他冷不丁地开了口，小丑还在酝酿下一波的情绪，这会被布鲁斯•韦恩惊得一下子愣住：

“什么？”

蝙蝠侠背过身子，他没有理会身后小丑的怪叫与谩骂，他头一次见小丑气急败坏的模样，很可惜他不能也不想回过头去看那张脸。

那一定是一张恼羞成怒脸，布鲁斯•韦恩嘴角勾起，他向前走，小丑威胁道，如果不转过身子就要开抢打死他，但他依然不停。

风停了下来，关节还有点发酸，下巴还很难受，腿上被蝙蝠镖扎中的地方似乎又再隐隐作痛，小丑大哭大笑，为自己，也为那死不低头的人。他放了小丑，他宁愿小丑继续祸害哥谭，他也不愿意与自己一起，即使他们是这个世界儿唯二知根知底的病人。

地心引力的力量是那么的巨大，小丑闭上眼，向后倾倒。

-END-


End file.
